One sleepy phone call
by Eliza-angel
Summary: A tough case, an exhausted SSA Morgan and a sweet phone call to end the day. fluffy.. Not the best title, or the best summary-read anyway! ;


A/N: First of all, hello everybody! I'm new at this fandom, when it comes to writing at least.

**English** is **not** my **native tongue** and since I don't have a beta for this fandom yet, this little piece is **unbeta-ed**. I hope I'm not a total failure ;) To be honest I'm testing the waters… If you like what I posted I'll keep stories coming and look for a beta. Most likely not my best work when is comes to writing since I still try to get a feeling for the characters…So be kind- I can flame myself alone, thank you very much. Constructive criticism is welcome!

Pairing: Derek /Penelope

Rated: K+

Disclaimer: not mine… except the mistakes you probably will find ;)

I think I bored you enough, though I still have this nagging feeling I forgot to mention something…

ENJOY! R&R!

* * *

><p>One sleepy phone call<p>

It was early afternoon when he finally closed the front door of his home behind himself, feeling rather drained.

Seconds later he was greeted by a tail-waggling Clooney.

The agent smiled, bent down and patted the dog's head after he placed the go-bag filled with his dirty clothes on the ground next to the door.

"Somebody missed me."

Obviously satisfied with the short greeting his four-legged buddy made his way back towards the kitchen, probably expecting some food in the feeding dish or fresh water.

"Or not."

Stepping out of his shoes he glanced to the answering machine, which blinked in a steady rhythm, patiently waiting for someone to listen to the recorded messages.

There wasn't a chance in hell he would listen to them right that moment. Instead he left his keys next to the machine and walked with his cell phone in hand first toward the kitchen, checking the feeding dish before he made his way back toward his bedroom.

Once he would have slept for a couple of hours he would start to think about a thousand ways to thank his Baby girl for the fact that she had taken care of the dog during her lunch break, aware that he would be too tired once he finally got home.

None of the team had managed to sleep a lot the past three - agonizing long - days.

Three days in which they had lost four victims to the Unsub they had been called in to catch.

An Unsub who liked to kidnap mothers with babies, to torture the young women by killing the little ones in front of their eyes, only to kill the mothers as well after hours of raping; needless to say that this case had been hell for all.

They had caught the killer but only after another young woman along with her baby had been kidnapped. Luckily they had been found somewhat unharmed.

At times like these it seemed, the more vicious an Unsub was, the slower time dragged by, or ran, depending on whether they had a lead, no lead or another victim or another missing person.

On the plane ride back to Quantico he had briefly wondered if the others felt the same way, but since he knew Reid well enough to know what would follow if he ever asked a question like that he didn't bother. Frankly right that moment he hadn't been in the mood for a lecture on 'Einstein's theory of relativity' or whatever the kid would come up with to tell him that there was no statistic evidence that time dragged by or ran by.

It only was a feeling caused by the point of view or the circumstances someone had to face…yada, yada, yada.

Instead he had exchanged some flirting messages with his Baby Girl and had listen to music to get the images out of his head.

* * *

><p>Leaving his cell on his nightstand he wandered toward the en-suite bathroom, shedding clothes on the way, while banning the case, Reid and the team from his conscious mind.<p>

There was nothing he wanted do right that moment but take a shower, make a quick phone call and climb into his bed.

About ten minutes later, he lowered himself onto the bed, grabbing his phone and dialed the most frequent number on his cell.

Soon the voice he longed to hear became audible.

"Hello my gorgeous specimen of the human race, are you safely tucked in under the comfortable covers in your, I assume, comfortable bed?"

He couldn't help but smile at her greeting.

"Yeah Baby girl, only thing missing is a warm body pressed against mine, keeping me company. Interested?"

The blond woman laughed gently at his response.

"Interested, yes. But I'm afraid this hot and sexy body has to stay at work for another couple of hours, sorry hot stuff. Get Clooney instead."

She heard the rustling of fabric and a snort.

"That is not what I had in mind when I think about a warm body pressed against mine."

Garcia just laughed. "Well hot stuff, how about breakfast tomorrow, then you can tell me in detail what you have in mind for the bed companion you are missing now?"

He yawned before answering.

"Yes doll face, I'll pick you up at ten?"

"Affirmative. Now noir hero of mine- may your dreams be filled with images of your favourite blond baby girl."

"Always."

With that he closed the phone, already sleeping before the cell had a chance to slide from his grasp.

fin.

* * *

><p>I apologize for the mistakes I didn't find while rereading. I hope I didn't mess up to badly, sometimes I tend to write too German. :)<p>

What do you think?


End file.
